


Demon Lover

by TheEricaWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost always a demon Stiles, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Fury, M/M, Werewolf Mates, darkish stiles, omc is the demon IN Stiles, season 2 episode 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEricaWinchester/pseuds/TheEricaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a demon living inside of him for years. No one knows but Derek, but when Matt takes over the police station Stiles has to reveal his secret. Takes place season 2 Episode 10. TBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place season 2 episode 10 but the whole Peter being brought back from the dead happened but Derek's memory was wiped and Deaton didn't come wake him up. Stiles and Derek are mates so he goes looking for them. (Scott knows that Derek and Stiles are dating but not that they're mates  
> TBC

Stiles's POV

Italic is Spike talking

Underline is Stiles talking to Spike

 

 

"It's Matt! Matts the murder!" I told my dad as Scott and I pointed to a yearbook.

I knew there was something wrong with that kid! Spike shouted in my head. I had gotten pretty used to Spike randomly talking in my head. I'd had the demon inside me sense the Hale Fire. No one knew about Spike except my mate Derek and Me, well and Peter but he went crazy and Derek killed him so that doesn't count.

"No." Dad said.

"Yes. All Matt had to do was see what they all had in common." I started but dad cut me off.

"Yes but the rave victim wasn't on the swim team."

"Oh so they dropped the charges then?" I asked more like Spike asked. Spike is the influence for most of my sarcasm and what others call annoyances.

"No but that doesn't prove anything! Scott do you believe this?" Dad asked Scott.

"It's hard to explain but you have to believe us. We know it's Matt." Scott told him.

"Alright fine. What do you need?" Dad asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Spike quickly said using my voice.

Would you quit doing that? I thought to Spike.

No you two need to move quicker. Or am I the only one who remembers that we haven't seen Derek in almost 24 hours. I sighed internally.

"That would be in the station were I no longer work." Dad said.

"They'll let you in trust me." I said.

"Trust you?" Dad asked.

"Trust Scott." Spike tried again using my voice.

"Scott I trust."

Skip ahead to Papa Stilinski finding out that Matt is really the killer

Stiles POV

"Scott call your mom back tell her to get over her." Dad said.

"Stiles go to the front desk and tell them to let Scott's mom in when she comes." I nodded and walked to the front. I stopped when I saw that the lady at the front desk was now dead. I turned around there was a gun pointed at my face behind the gun was Matt.

"Move Stilinski." Matt said. I started to walk back to room my dad and Scott were in.

Let me out Stiles I can take this guy!

No! My dad and Scott are here. You are not getting full control of my body Spike.

"She's on her way." I heard Scott say to my Dad.

"Sheriff?" He asked when Matt pushed me into the room. I went to stand next to Scott.

"Matt, I can assure you that you don't need that gun." My dad started.

"It's funny that you say that but you don't know how right you are." Matt said.

Stiles!

Not happening!

"You don't want to hurt people." My dad tried again.

"Actually I do. You three weren't on my list but that can change. Especially if you try to call someone like McCall is doing." Matt said. I looked down at Scott and he quickly took him hand out of his pocket. Matt didn't need to say anything we all took our cell phones out and put them on the table. A minute later I was handcuffing my dad in the holding block.

"Tighter." Matt said. I did as he asked and tighten the handcuffs. When I was done Matt pushed us both out of the room and into the hallway. Scott and I gasped when we say that every officer was dead.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No that's what Jackson for I just think of killing and he does it." Matt said before he pushed us further down the hall. Matt pushed us back into my dad's office.

"Erase all of it." Matt said before he sat down and pointed the gun at us. Scott took the shredder and I took the computer. It only took a few minutes for us to erase everything.

"File deleted. Ok sense all the people you brutally murdered deserved it cause they killed you first. What ever the hell that means." Spike said using my voice. "So I can just get my dad and we'll leave and you can continue killing people. Enjoy the Kanima." Just then a cars light flashed by.

"Looks like your moms here McCall." Matt said.

"Don't hurt her. When she comes to the door I'll tell her we found nothing." Scott begged.

"Oh I don't think so." Matt said. He forced us out of the room and to the back of the building.

"Open the door McCall." Matt said. "Please." "Open it." Scott reached out and opened the door reveling Derek.

"Thank God!" Scott and I said. But Derek fell to the ground. Jackson was behind him.

"Derek!" I shouted. I practically fell to my knees by Derek's side. Jackson had paralyzed him.

"Get back up bitch!" Matt shouted down to me. In one swift movement Matt manhandle me back up pushing me into Scott and Derek practically wolf out at Matt's comment.

"This who's controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked he had gone back to normal.

"Well Derek not everyone can be a big bad werewolf." Matt said. "That's right I've learned a few things. Werewolfs, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaken Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman." I said.

Now?

No just give me power.

I felt my eyes flash red, my teeth grow sharp and long nails extend. I looked at Matt who looked nervous. He looked at Jackson giving him a signal.

"Oh no you don't." I flipped backwards out of the way. I was now next to Derek.

"What are you?" Matt asked. He looked at Scott who was just as lost as he was. I grinned a fangy grin at Matt then started to fight Jackson. I didn't notice when he grew a tail and paralyzed me. I fell right next to Derek. I could tell that even though I was paralyzed Matt wanted to get out of the room.

"You come with me." Matt said pointing the gun at Scott. Scott was about to protest but I glared at him telling him I was ok. Scott growled and before he walked off with Matt Scott spoke.

"We erased all the evidence. What else do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want the bestiary and I want the answer to this." Matt pulled up his shirt. His side was full of scales like Jackson's. Matt then pushed Scott out of the room.

"Is what's going on with Matt what I think is going on with Matt?" I asked Derek.

"If you think he's becoming the Kanima then yes." Derek answered.

"Derek if were gonna get out of this alive we need to push the toxins out of our bodies. Get your claws out and try to trigger your healing." I whispered.

"Ok but what are you gonna do?" Derek asked as he stuck a clawed hand into his leg.

"I'm gonna let Spike take full control and not like I normally do I mean complete 100% control." I said I turned my head and saw the worried looked on Derek's face. "Oh would you relax. He can't do any real harm." I closed my eyes and started to let Spike take control. A minute later my eyes opened black. Derek was looking at me.

"Spike?" He whispered. I nodded.

Spike's POV

Italics Stiles Talking

Underline Spike Talking to Stiles

"Need help?" I asked. Motioning towards Derek's clawed hand. Derek slowly nodded. I took my clawed hand and swiped them deep into Derek's legs. Jackson wasn't looking at us and didn't notice when Derek winced.

"Spike help me up." Derek said. It was then that Jackson noticed us. I quickly extended my claws and scratched the back of Derek's neck.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek asked as he stood next to me. I had just finished crawling the back of my own next.

"It's a sort of protection spell. So Jackson can't paralyze us." I told Derek as Jackson approached us.

"Oh thanks. You handle Jackson, I'll get Matt." I quickly grabbed Derek's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! If you get anywhere near Matt your gonna kill him!" I said.

"But he........." Derek started.

"I know Matt called Stiles a bitch, but let me handle it. I share a body with the guy, don't you think I'll know how he'll want it handled." I interrupted Derek.

"Fine." Derek growled. "But so help me if you.........."

"Ya I know. If I hurt Stiles you'll send me back to hell and I know that you know a way to do that without hurting Stiles." I said as I started to walk off. It was then that I heard gunfire. I started to run to front of the building. When I got there I saw Scott holding his chest, Mss. McCall having a gun pointed at her while she cried about Scott, and Matt pointing a gun at Mss. McCall

"Stiles?" Scott questioned when he saw me. Mss. McCall and Matt turned to look at me. I forgot that when Stiles and I change fully we change appearances. I was in dark ripped blue jeans, a dark t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Plus my hair was spiked up, my skin was extremely pale and eyes were pitch black. I must really be freaking Matt and Scott out. Not only was I un-paralyzed but I looked totally different. "Think again." I said darkly. I was about to pounce Matt when he started to talk.

"Hurt me and I'll shoot Scott." I scuffed. "In the head."

"Fine!" I growled but kept my stance. I knew I was in deep shit when Matt started to push us towards the holding block. Stiles dad was there.

"Stiles?" Stiles dad asked. I kept quite.

"You two stay there. You come with me." Matt said as he pointed the gun at Scott and me then Mss. McCall. Scott and I stayed close to the exit.

"Stiles what the hell is going on?" Scott asked me.

"It's hard to explain. So I'll just sum up a little." I said. "I'm demon named Spike, Derek knows, I don't mean Stiles any harm, and Derek and I can defeat Matt. That's all you need to know right know." I told Scott whose eyes widened. Just then Matt turned to us. That's when I got a good look at him.

"Wait a minute. I know you." I thought out loud. I stood up and walked towards Matt. Matt pointed the gun at me, as I got closer.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. I could tell he was nervous. Ms. McCall, Scott and Stiles dad stared at me.

"Ya, you used to be friends with Isaac Laney. I can't believe I forgot. Isaac's father had his favorites from the swim team over." I started. Matt looked like he was about to cry. He shot the gun at my shoulder and walked back. I jerked back while Ms. McCall and Stiles dad screamed Stiles name.

That hurt ass hole! Stiles thought I ignored Stiles and kept walking forward.

"One of then through you in the pool, but poor little Matt can't swim can he? They all ignored you didn't they? You were drowning and they just ignored you. Then right when you were about to die Isaac's father pulled you out. What did he say to you? I keep forgetting." I teased.

"Stop! Stop it!" Matt screamed covering his ears and shutting his eyes. I grinned.

"Derek! You done with Kanima Jackson? I've found Matt's weakness! Get your furry ass in here!" I yelled while still standing in front of Matt's trembling form.

"How'd you know about that?" Matt asked quietly.

"Remember all those nightmares you used to have about drowning?" I asked, Matt just nodded at me.

"I gave you those nightmares."

"Spike." I heard Derek growl from behind me. I turned around and saw Jackson on the ground he still had scales and was out cold. I walked over to Derek and smiled sweetly at him.

"What's his weakness?" Derek asked as he towered over me. Ms. McCall, Scott and Stiles' Dad were saying something but nether of us were listing.

"You know how Stiles and you let me out most full moon? Well at least until McCall was stupid enough to get turned." I started, Derek nodded so I continued. "Well back when this whole thing started. Little Matt was friends with Isaac." Derek's eyes widen. "That's not the best part. Matt was over at their house one night the weekend after a big win. Isaac's dad had some of the team over. Long story short when you mix beer, teenagers, and a kid who can't swim, you get a revenge obsessed teen."

"So that's why when I got paralyzed at the school, and we feel in the pool the Kanima couldn't get us." Derek said.

"Exactly. After Matt almost drowned I sucked up some of his fear from the nightmares, therefor getting the memory of the event." I explained. Just then Scott and Derek feel to their knees and covered their ears.

"Derek! Scott!" I yelled. Spike it's a dog whistle! I've seen this before. Stiles told me. I was about to help the werewolfs when I heard a piercing noise. Damn demon silencer. I feel to my knees. Then the sound got louder and I fell on my side twitching slightly. It was then that someone shot up the windows. I saw Matt, Ms. McCall and Stiles dad duck their heads. It was then that I realized something. No one knew about me. The only people who knew I excited and was here were in this room or dead. What the hell is going on!? I heard someone walk into the room. I lifted my head up and swore under my breath. The Argents. Perfect. Gerard Argent even better.

"Why is he being affected?" Chris asked his father. Gerard said nothing as he bent down in front of me. He grabbed my hair pulling towards himself.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Gerard asked.

"Turn the Silencer off and I'll even dance for you!" I growled out accidentally changing my eye color. Allison and Chris gasped. Gerard took something out of his pocket. I hissed at it, recognizing it as the Demon Silencer.

"I swear to God if you turn that thing on higher I will kill the second I can." I growled. Gerard just smirked and turned the machine up. I started to scream again but I managed to kick Gerard. Gerard fell back and the Silencer turned off. I fell flat on my face breathing heavily. The Silencer rolled across the floor and landed right in front of Alison. By then the dog whistle had turned off. I heard Derek and Scott get up and walk towards me. When Derek put a hand on my shoulder I hissed at him.

"Hey calm down its me. What was that thing?" Derek asked.

"Its called a Demon Silencer. It feels like my insides are being turned inside out. Its demon toucher." I explained.

"What the hell is going on?" Ms.McCall asked.

"It's a long story Mom." Scott said. Derek helped me up as we stared at Alison.

"Alison I'm begging you don't push anything and hand it over." I begged. Derek tighten his hold on my whist to keep me standing.

"Alison?" Scott asked shakily while un-cuffing Stiles's Dad.

"Derek let me go." I whispered. Derek slowly let go of me and I walked towards Alison.

"I know you're still mad at Derek for killing your mom." I said slowly and quietly as I walked towards her.

"But you need to listen to me. Your mom was trying to kill Scott because she found out you two were still dating. Your mom was trying to kill him with wolfsbane. Derek heard Scott howl and went to rescue him. Your mom attracted Derek with a knife and he accidentally bit her." I told Alison.

"Is it true?" Alison asked well everyone, mostly Derek, Scott and her dad. The three lowered there heads and nodded. I was about to say something when I felt something burring on my leg. I screamed and looked down. Gerard had his hand on my leg.

"Spike!" Derek yelled.

"It's holy water!" I said as I tried to get my leg away from Gerard.

That's it! I'm un-paralyzed let me out! Stiles commended.

Fine! I thought back as I got out of Gerard's grip and walked over to Derek.

"Make sure I don't fall." I said.

"Huh?" Derek asked but I already closed my eyes. I felt myself go limp and Derek quickly caught me.

Stiles POV

Italics Spike talking

When I opened my eyes I was looking right at Derek. I was in his arms.

"Spike? Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Stiles." I told Derek who smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"Can you two stop, please." Scott pleaded.

"That's it someone start explaining!" Chris demanded.

"Long or short version?" I asked.

"Short. Jackson looks like he's gonna wake up soon." Chris said.

"Derek and I were friends before the fire. I'm about 4 or 5 years older then you think I am." I started but dad cut me off.

"And why don't I remember this?" Dad asked.

"Well Derek, Laura, Spike and I thought it would be better if I stayed in high school and keep you out of the supernatural world." I explained. "Oh and Laura is Derek's dead older sister. In case you forgot."

"Anyway I was in school with Derek he liked me, like a lot. And after, a rather bad experience with this other girl, Derek practically jumped into the next girls arms." Derek growled from behind me but I ignored him. "Which happened to be Kate Argent, who I might add is a bitch and deserved what she got!" I directed the last part towards Gerard who was still on the ground. "But once Derek met me his wolf recognized me as his true mate. So he dumped Kate, who waiting a few months before setting fire to the Hale house. Cause come on an idiot could pin her to the murders."

"Kate waiting until she thought every member of the Hale family was at home. She surrounded the house with mountain ash and set the house on fire. The one thing Kate didn't know was that Derek and Laura weren't at home. Laura had dragged Derek out shopping. I was how ever at the Hale house. I was meeting Derek." I turned to Scott and smiled nervously.

"I'm the reason Peter 'survived'. I pulled him out off the house. We were talking when he smelled the smoke. At this point I already knew about werewolf, Derek had told me." I told Scott, putting air quotes on alive. Scott just looked at me, he didn't say anything.

"When Derek and Laura got home Peter and I were on the ground. Peter was already unconscious. I was dying, I was an inch from death." I said quietly.

"Laura and I saw something come out of the ground. It looked, well it looked like what you just saw. When Spike fully takes over of Stiles he takes his old form. That's what you saw." Derek continued for me.

"Anyway Derek went into full hero mode and grabbed the demon, words were exchanged and now he's the really one of the only things keeping me alive. Well I'm also keeping him alive." I finished.

"Why doesn't he take full control all the time?" Scott asked.

"Because I slash Derek saved him. Spike was casted out. He didn't want to be evil and steal peoples souls. So Spike was casted out of hell. Before they casted him out they took most of his powers and when Spike came to earth he would have died if he didn't find a body willing to 'house' him." I explained. I then felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Crap! Spike what the hell is ginning on?" I groaned out as I clutched my chest. Derek quickly grabbed my shoulder steadying me. Trouble lots and lots of trouble.

"What!? You have got to be shitting me!" I yelled.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." I started. "Chris can you take care of Matt, Jackson and your father?" Chris crossed his arms. "You trust Allison don't you? She can take care of herself, especially with this." I tossed Allison a small bag.

"Wolfs bane?" Allison and Chris asked.

"It's a very special and rare type. Sprinkle a little on and no wolf can touch you." I started. I felt the sharp pain in my chest again. "Look I really need to get back to the loft. I'm starting to understand more of Spikes frantic yelling in Latin." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Peter's back. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!

“Peter’s what?” Derek yelled.

“Would you relax!” Stiles yelled. “Just get us back to to loft!” Stiles then with the help of Alison began to walk to Stiles jeep.

“Call Lydia for me. She should know Peter’s back.” Stiles told Alison who nodded. “The second I get my hands on him…….” Stiles shook his head. 

“Lydia said she’ll meet us at the loft.” Alison said.

“No good. Peter will be there.” Stiles turned to look at the group before getting in his jeep. “Just Derek and myself. No one else. I don’t know how much strength Peter will have.” 

“No!” Alison and Scott said in unison.

“Yes! Besides Spike wants to give Peter a piece of his mind.” Stiles said with Spikes smirk threatening to show. “Tell Lydia to wait outside the loft when she gets there.”

“Just promised that if you need us to call us.” Alison said. Stiles nodded then drove off when Derek got in the car. The whole ride to the loft was silent. Stiles parked the jeep then looked at Derek nervously.

“It’ll be fine. I promise.” Derek told Stiles who nodded. “He here?”

“Yeah Peter’s here. Spike can smell he practically rotting corpse.” Stiles told Derek. The two got out of the car and walked up to Derek’s loft. Derek stepped in front of Stiles and opened the sliding door.

“Hello Spike. Its been awhile.”


	3. Important Authors Note

Hello readers. I am so sorry for not updating lately. This is an authors note to explain everything. I have chronic migraines (very bad headaches). I recently went to Mayo Clinic for their pain program. I am currently back in school full time, which I haven't been in a few years. I am so glad you all have been patient with me. I will start to update my stories hopefully this week. I will be continuing all of my stories. 

 

TheEricaWinchester


End file.
